


[Podfic] No Unfitting Anchorage

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Jacobite Trilogy - D. K. Broster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Duty, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: At Morar, Keith gets the chance to make his 'decision too cruel'... and has to live with it afterwards. Meanwhile, Ewen works out the meaning of a decision of his own.
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] No Unfitting Anchorage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Unfitting Anchorage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469581) by [regshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regshoe/pseuds/regshoe). 



This was a pleasure to read!

Length: 1 h 12 min 26 s.  
Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/piuh51siq6fer0mt7y9j7pto5dw3e1l5).


End file.
